WINTER MAGIC
by uchiruno
Summary: Natal pertama sejak aku lahir, natalku yang ke-18 lah yang berharga bagiku. Dia kembali, berada disisiku, bergandengan, memberi kehangatan pada hati dingin orang yang kucintai, dan membuat sebuah janji. Menyelimutinya cinta sama seperti salju yang menyelimuti dunia, memberi kesan yang berbeda. I call this 'Winter Magic'- / for Christmas this year -meski telat- / RnR? :3


**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated** :T

**Pairing** :SasuSaku

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning : CANON, typo, OOC (maybe), Sakura POV, oneshot, panjang, membosankan**

**Summary**: Natal pertama sejak ku lahir, natalku yang ke-18 lah yang berharga bagiku. Bergandengan, memberi kehangatan pada hati dingin orang yang kucintai. Menyelimutinya cinta sama seperti salju yang menyelimuti dunia, memberi kesan yang berbeda. I call this 'Winter Magic'-/for Christmas this year/RnR?

•

•

•

**_Natal pertamaku_**_**.** Tak ada yang bisa kulihat dengan jelas. Mungkin seperti natal pada umumnya. Butiran-butiran salju putih yang turun pada malam hari, pohon natal yang berukuran sedang, berhiaskan bandul bola-bola kecil bermanik kelap-kelip, boneka-boneka kecil terikat rapi di sela-sela hijaunya daun cemara dan bintang emas berkilau di pucuk pohon cemara atau yang sudah dapat kita sebut 'Pohon Natal'._

Tak ada yang spesial bagiku yang baru berumur beberapa bulan. Ingat, aku baru saja merasakan udara di dunia ini pada tanggal 28 Maret. Ya, kira-kira 9 bulan setelah ku dilahirkan. Namun yang pasti di natal pertamaku, aku merasa **'terjaga'**.

.

.

**_Natal ketigaku._**_Sepasang bola mata emeraldku kini sudah bisa leluasa melihat indahnya dan ramainya pohon natal di rumahku. Lidah kecilku pun sudah bisa menyicipi masakan-masakan lezat buatan ibuku untuk melengkapi hari natal yg berbahagia ini._  
Yang pasti, aku merasa sangat **'nyaman'.**  
.

.

**_Natalku yang ke tujuh._**_Aku membawa kado kecil -dengan hiasan pita merah- di tanganku. Hari ini ada perayaan hari Natal di Konoha Academy, tempatku menimba ilmu sebagai shinobi cilik. Sensei yang mengajarku memberikan kami perintah untuk membawa kado untuk ditukarkan saat sesi 'tukar kado' nantinya. Namun, kulihat sosok 'dia' di sayap kelas. Ku lihat dia. Dia. Anak yang menarik hatiku, yang membuatku menyukainya sejak umurku yang masih dini ini. Sasuke Uchiha. Mataku terus memperhatikan dirinya sampai akhirn_ya _aku tersadar, tak ada yang ia bawa. Sepasang tangannya ia pakai menopang dagu, dan hanya ada tatapan kosong dari onyx matanya._  
Jelas 1 yang kuingat. Yang pasti aku merasa** 'prihatin'.**  
.

.

**_Natal yang ke-12_**_**untukku.** Membeli makanan dan kue-kue kecil, dan ku nikmati bersama dengan teman, sensei kesayanganku. Team 7. Duduk bersama disebuah penginapan kecil, dengan bincangan, ejekkan, tawa, bersama Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, dan Sasuke._  
Aku tersenyum. Senang melewati natal tahun ini. Aku sangat merasa** 'senang'.**  
.

.

**_Natal yang ke-14. _**_Cahaya warna-warni lampu dari sudut desa tak menarik hatiku, bahkan perhatianku. Ku tatap selembar foto yang membuatku mengingat tentangnya. Wajahnya. Dia yang membuatku gila. Tapi..ia pergi. Tahun ini tetap sama seperti tahun kemarin. Kelam. Hanya kesedihan yang menyelimuti dan menguasai hatiku. Meski kucoba untuk tetap tersenyum, tetap dalam sunyi ku menangis._  
Aku putus asa. Aku bingung. Aku merasa sangat **'hampa'.**  
.

.

**_Natal ke-16. _**_Kucari dirinya. Tak peduli banyaknya orang yang menghadang, suhu yang membekukan darahku, dan salju yang menumpuk menghadang jalanku. Hatiku tersayat, mendengar desas-desus mengenai dirinya. Sasuke Uchiha. Yang kudengar, hatinya sudah mati._  
_Pedih. Tapi, tapi aku tak mau menyerah._

Tak ada perayaan makan dan bernyanyi penuh suka cita di natal ini. **Aku sangat 'terluka'.**  
.

.

**Natalku yang ke 18**... Entah apa yang akan terjadi. Namun yang pasti, semua berubah. Ya, berubah. **Dia kembali.**

•

•

•

Winter Magic

(Uchiruno)

•

•

•

"Sakura, kau sudah boleh pulang sekarang. Kerjamu bagus. Terima kasih."

"Ya, terima kasih kembali. Aku pulang,"

Aku membungkukkan badanku. Sebagai tanda hormat kepada beliau yang menjadi guruku serta panutanku, Tsunade-_sama_. Hari ini sangat dingin. Musim dingin sudah mulai tiba di Konoha sejak sebulan yang lalu. Banyak orang yang terkena flu dan keluhan kesehatan lainnya. Seperti biasa, aku bertugas di Rumah Sakit Konoha ini -membantu para pasien- selagi ada waktu senggang atau saat tidak ada misi bersama team 7. Team 7? Ya, kami sekarang beranggotakan 5 orang. Kakashi-_sensei_ masih menjadi _'sensei'_ kami yang sangat aku hormati, lalu Naruto dan Sai tetap berada di team ini, aku yang menjadi anggota perempuan satu-satunya sekaligus ninja medis di team ini, dan satu lagi. Ia baru kembali dan kami temukan kembali. Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Kini aku berjalan. Dengan langkahku yang bertempo sedang, aku terus menuju ke tempat aku ditugaskan. Tugas terakhirku hari ini dari Tsunade-_sama_.

_"Sakura, tolong kau antarkan obat ini kepada bocah Uchiha itu. Saat dia dipulangkan, obat ini belum sempat kuracik. Ini tugas terakhirmu hari ini. Terima kasih, Sakura."_

Ya, saat ini aku sedang berjalan dalam sepi. Aku menuju ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Tempat yang pernah ku kunjungi saat mencari tahu informasi mengenai Sasuke saat ia pergi dari desa. Aku menyimpan obat racikan Tsunade_-sama_ dalam saku mantel putihku. Suhu yang terlalu rendah dapat saja merusak kandungan obat ini. Suhu memang sangat rendah. Terus merendah tiap harinya, apa lagi saat malam hari. Meski kakiku sudah terbungkus oleh sepatu _boots_yang tebal, namun pori-pori kulit kakiku masih dapat menangkap rasa dinginnya. Jejak kakiku membekas di atas jalan yang terlapisi oleh tumpukan salju ini. Salju putih yang selalu menemani kami saat musim dingin tiba, dan saat menjelang natal.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Di depanku saat ini sudah berdiri kokoh rumah kediaman Uchiha yang terlihat mewah. Meski terbuat dari susuan kayu, justru bagiku itu menambah kesan elegan dan ciri khas tersendiri. Pagar hitam yang tinggi memberikan ku batas untuk masuk. Ku buka pagar itu yang tidak terkunci lalu aku masuk sambil melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Hari masih sore namun entah mengapa rumah ini terlihat gelap. Aku..aku tak suka suasana seperti ini.

"Halo. Sasuke apakah kau ada?" panggilku sambil sedikit menggeser pintu utama rumah ini. Tak ada sahutan. Namun dengan berani aku melangkah masuk.

DEG!

Rasanya... setiap kali aku memasuki rumah ini, aku selalu dapat merasakan banyak sekali kasih, cinta dan kenangan di rumah ini. Di keluarga ini. Keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Sasuke. Sasuke yang kukenal sejak dulu selalu pendiam, dan dingin.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Suara di depanku membuatku tersentak dan tersadar. "Ah, Sasuke." ucapku menyebut namanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" ucapnya ketus seperti yang biasa kudengar.

Aku memasukan tanganku ke dalam saku mantel, mencari benda yang ingin kuberikan padanya. "Ini," ucapku sambil memberikannya kantung kecil dan botol berukuran sedang. "Ini obat racikan Tsunade-_sama_. Ku harap kau bisa menghabiskannya. Minum ini setiap sehabis makan malam ya," kataku menerangkan. Masih terdapat perban di kepala dan lengan kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat sayu. " Apa kondisimu sudah membaik?" tanyaku sambil terus memperhatikan dirinya.

"Hn. Bantu aku melepaskan semua perban ini," jawabnya. Hn? Apa itu? iya atau tidak yang ia maksud?

•

┌(˘⌣˘) Winter Magic (˘⌣˘)┐

•

"Lukamu cepat sekali menutup." Aku mencoba membuka perbincangan. Rasanya canggung sekali kalau terus diam-diaman apa lagi hanya berdua saja. Namun, ia tak menjawab.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali ya, hehehe…" lagi-lagi aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya. "Karena hanya tinggal aku di keluarga ini."

Aku tersentak. Aku benar-benar lupa! Pasti ia makin membenciku saat ini. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengigit bibir bawahku. Takut. Aku takut dan rasa bersalah langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatiku. "Ma-maaf Sasuke-_kun,_" ucapku ragu.

"Hn. Tak usah minta maaf, lagi pula itu kenyataannya."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Berpikir keras agar suasana ini tidak terus berlarut-larut. "Ah! Aku akan meramaikan rumahmu!" kataku antusias. Ku tatap matanya sedang tidak sengaja juga menatapku. Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang dan aku merasa pipiku memanas. Apa yang kulakukan!

Kulirik lagi matanya. Ia masih menatapku. Tatapan penuh tanya. "A..aaaa hm, a-aku aku akan meramaikan rumahmu ini Sasuke-_kun_ hehehe," Aku merasa bodoh sekarang. Apa yang harus ku katakan lagi padanya? Bola mataku bergerak tak menentu, mencari celah agar aku tak melihatnya. Mataku terpaku pada jendela besar di kamarnya yang terbuka. Angin yang lumayan kencang dan dingin masuk ke kamar ini. Menerpa tubuhku dan Sasuke-_kun_ yang tidak memakai atasan sama sekali. "Biar ku tutup jendelanya,". Aku berjalan menuju jendela yang bisa dibilang juga pembatas ruangan kamar dengan balkon di kamar Sasuke yang menurutku cukup luas. Ku lihat atap-atap rumah mulai tertutup salju, langit mulai gelap dan butiran-butiran salju turun perlahan. Satu kata muncul di benakku. Natal.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana jika aku membuat pesta natal di rumahmu? Aku akan menghias rumah ini agar lebih terang dan menyenangkan!" kataku sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Dia masih duduk di atas ranjangnya dan tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Datar. Ia diam, tak menjawabku. "Sudahlah, besok aku akan ke sini lagi. Minum obatmu dan mandilah agar tubuhmu lebih segar, tapi pakai air hangat ya!" ucapku sambil menyunggingkan senyum padanya. "Aku pulang dulu," lanjutku.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyelusuri jalanan yang sepi. Hanya lampu-lampu restoran dan kedai-kedai kecil dipinggir jalan yang ada. Orang-orang di desa kebanyakan mengistirahatkan dirinya di dalam rumah dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka bersama keluarga dengan makan malam yang lezat. Canda tawa, bercerita kegiatan mereka hari ini, berbagi bersama keluarga, aku jadi memikirkannya. Memikirkan Sasuke yang berada di rumahnya sendiri dalam sepi. Yang ku katakan tadi padanya, entahlah itu.. semuanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Teh hangat satu."

Aku mampir sejenak di salah satu kedai untuk sekedar membeli teh hangat untuk meredakan rasa kaku dan dingin di perutku. Hari sudah malam, dan aku bergegas untuk pulang secepatnya. Beristirahat karena pekerjaan seharian ini yang sangat menguras pikiran dan kekuatan fisikku.

•

┌(˘⌣˘) Winter Magic (˘⌣˘)┐

•

Terik matahari menyinari dunia. Memberikan cahaya baru bagi setiap orang yang membuka matanya, bersiap menghadapi dan menjalani indah atau buruknya hari ini. Angin pagi yang sejuk dapat dijadikan sebagai pemicu semangat dan pemandangan tumpukan-tumpukan salju di pagi hari juga tidak terlalu buruk.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilku sambil terus mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Aku juga sesekali mendongak ke atas, melihat jendela kamarnya. "Sasuke-_kun_! Kau di rumahkan? Tolong bukakan aku pintu!" aku pun mulai berteriak. Untung daerah ini sepi dah tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitar sini.

"Hn?"

Akhirnya. Akhirnya ia muncul di hadapanku sambil membukakan pintu. "Ada perlu apa lagi?" tanyanya datar. Ya, memang agak sedikit menyakitkan hati, tapi memang itulah dia dan aku mengerti.

"Sudah, sesuai yang ku katakan. Beri aku jalan untuk masuk Sasuke-_kun_!" Aku sedikit mendorong tubuhnya pelan, lalu aku mengangkat sesuatu yang sedari tadi aku bawa. Pohon Cemara. Pohon Cemara berukuran sedang yang kubeli dari toko milik Ino, toko bunga Yamanaka. Kebetulan saat menjelang natal, keluarga Ino juga menyediakan berbagai ukuran pohon Cemara dari yang asli sampai yang terbuat dari plastik.

"Mau kau apakan dalam rumahku?" Sasuke terus bertanya seakan ia tak mengerti. Atau.. jangan-jangan ia memang tak mengerti.

Aku meletakan pohon Cemara itu sementara di dekat tangga dan berkeliling di dalam rumah Sasuke yang ternyata luas. Aku menemukan ruangan kosong di dekat dapur. Aku tersenyum dan langsung mengambil pohon itu dan berencana meletakkannya di sana.

"Sasuke, aku letakkan di sini kau tak keberatan 'kan?" tanyaku memastikan. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya lalu menatapku yang masih berseri-seri. "Terserah kau," jawabnya. Aku tersenyum kembali.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan memegang tangannya secara reflek. "Ayo! Temani aku menghiasnya!" ajakku dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

"Sasu, bantu aku!" ucapku kesal pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil mengamati pohon ini tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Hn. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, bukan?" jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

Akupun mengelus dadaku pelan. "Aku ingin kau membantu, ya?" kataku dengan wajah memelas. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke memejamkan matanya lagi dan menghela nafas panjang. "Hn,". Aku tersenyum puas melihatnya.

•

┌(˘⌣˘) Winter Magic (˘⌣˘)┐

•

24 Desember. Tinggal sehari sebelum natal. Hari ini lagi-lagi sejak pagi aku sudah pergi dari rumah, sambil membawa kotak-kotak kecil dan kantung-kantung yang berisikan sayur-sayuran dan beberapa macam daging. Seperti kemarin, aku datang lagi ke sini. Ke rumah ini. Sasuke tak pernah mengunci pagar atau pun pintu utama rumahnya, maka dari itu aku selalu membukanya sendiri sambil memberi salam setiap melangkah masuk rumahnya.

Kali ini kulihat ia sedang berdiri sendiri sambil memegangi yang entah apalah itu. Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku hanya menatapnya dari belakang. Punggungnya yang berlapiskan kain hitam -pakaiannya- entah mengapa memancarkan perasaannya. Seperti ada sesuatu perasaan yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatiku. Ini seperti perasaan sedih bercampur rindu. Apakah ini perasaan Sasuke? Entah mengapa rasanya ingin sekali sekarang berlari ke arahnya lalu aku memeluknya dan mengatakan _"Jangan khawatir, ada aku di sini."._Tapi apa aku bisa dan apakah aku pantas? Ini lancang, bukan?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," panggilku pelan. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan memasukkan sesuatu yang ia lihat ke dalam laci yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Apa yang ia rasakan? Apa yang membuatnya begini? "Kau tampak sedih," kataku lagi terus terang.

"Tak ada," jawabnya singkat. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Aku menatapnya pergi. Ia melewatiku, namun entah apa yang merasukiku, aku menarik tangannya. Mencoba menahannya agar ia tak pergi. "Mau temani aku lagi? Ya?" aku tersenyum padanya. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya dengan senyuman tulusku yang benar-benar muncul dari lubuk hati.

Ia tak menjawab, hanya membalas tatapanku datar. Aku dengan seenaknya mengartikannya dengan 'iya'. Tak peduli jika aku salah, aku hanya ingin ia segera kembali. Kembali menjadi Sasuke yang baru pertama kali ku kenal saat kami kecil.

"Sakura," ia memanggil namaku. "Bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"

Aku tersentak. Aku sontak melepaskan peganganku dari tangannya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan setenang mungkin.

"Aku tak suka ada orang luar mulai mencampuri urusan pribadiku," jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahku sama sekali.

Aku kembali mengingat semuanya. Ya, aku memang orang luar yang sebenarnya tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku percaya padanya, entah apa yang membuatku tetap mempercayai dirinya, tapi.. apakah dia juga mempercayaiku?

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengetahui mengenai keluargaku lebih dari ini," katanya tiba-tiba. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kenapa? Menurutku, keluargamu sangat indah." Aku menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali menenangkan diriku. Ia masih diam. Tetap berdiri membelakangi diriku. Kami berdua tidak beranjak sama sekali sedari tadi, kantung-kantung makanan pun masih kubawa. "Ayahmu, ibumu, kakakmu, mereka semua hebat, bukan? Mereka semua menyangimu dan selalu melihatmu."

Sasuke menoleh. Ia menatap mataku sangat dalam dan tajam. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang saat ini. Bukan karena tatapannya yang membuatku terpesona namun lebih ke arah membuatku takut akan tatapannya itu. "Tahu apa kau tentang keluargaku!" ucapnya sedikit membentak.

"A-aku.. aku hanya bicara yang ada di benakku. Mereka pasti menyayangimu dan selalu melihatmu sampai saat ini." Aku pun memberanian diri dan meyakinkannya melalui kontak mata kami berdua.

Aku meremas rok merah yang sedang ku kenakan. Sebenarnya saat ini aku takut. Takut jika natal kali ini aku malah akan merasa 'buruk'.

"Sasu," ucapku menyebut namanya pelan.

Sakura Haruno -itu aku- yang selama ini mungkin bukan siapa-siapa baginya, aku hanya ingin membuatnya tidak berasa kesepian saat natal atau pun hari-hari lainnya. Mungkin natal indah yang pernah dirasakannya saat beberapa tahun lalu, di mana keluarganya masih hidup dan menghapus kesunyian di dalam rumah ini. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih untuknya. Selama ini aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh, menganggunya, diam melepas kepergiannya, dah hanya terus menangisinya. Bahkan, aku ini baginya hanya orang yang menganggu dan menyebalkan. Aku ingin melakukan yang lebih. Lebih dari ini. Aku ingin..aku ingin menjadi orang yang diingatnya dan menjadi orang yang berharga baginya.

Bagaikan tangan ini, tubuh ini bergerak dengan sendirinya, aku..aku memeluknya dari belakang. Mendekap tubuh kekarnya dan menyenderkan kepalaku pada punggungnya yang selama ini terlihat sepi. Helaian-helaian rambut merah mudaku sedikit menutupi wajahku yang sedikit murung.

"Sakura." Ia menyebut namaku dan terdiam sejenak. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Helaan nafasku dapat ku lihat dari udara sekitarku yang menggebu. "Sasuke, bisakah kau percaya padaku?" Tanganku mempererat pelukanku padanya. "Aku ingin kau keluar dari rasa kesepianmu. Aku ingin, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dan dapat tertawa lepas."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya, membuat rahangku sedikit beku. Entah apa yang harus ku jelaskan.

"Biarkan aku membuat hari ini dan esok menjadi hari yang indah bagimu. Memberikanmu perhatian dan kasih sayang yang selama ini tak pernah kau dapatkan lagi di dalam rumah ini,".

Ia terdiam. Sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya -ia kadang sering tidak meresponku. Ku rasakan tangannya yang besar memegang tanganku yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Aku sedikit tersentak dan sadar akan apa yang sedang kulakukan. "Maaf!" ucapku kaget seraya melepaskan tanganku dari tubuhnya secepat mungkin. Aku membungkuk, tanda bahwa aku menyesal dan tidak sengaja.

"Tak apa," jawabnya yang sukses membuatku berpikir sejenak. Tak apa katanya? Benarkah? Aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum yang mungkin ia sendiri tak melihatnya.

Kakiku melangkah cepat -sedikit berlari- menuju ke hadapannya. Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan yakin -mencoba membawanya ke dalam duniaku. "Izinkan aku memenuhi ruangan ini, oke?" tanyaku yang mungkin lebih tepat hanya sekedar memberi tahunya.

•

┌(˘⌣˘) Winter Magic (˘⌣˘)┐

•

"Sasuke, tolong pindahkan kursi itu ke sini ya! Letakkan di dekat pohon natal ini," aku sedikit berteriak memanggilnya. Aku sedikit mendekor ruangan ini. Dari yang kulihat, sepertinya keluarga Sasuke dulu masih sangat mencintai kebudayaan tradisional dan sederhana meski menurutku Uchiha ini keluarga yang royal dan material. Di ruangan ini hanya terdapat meja segi empat dengan pot bunga di atasnya, lalu tumpukan 4 bantal yang digunakan untuk alas duduk, lemari, dan pintu menuju dapur. Sederhana sekali, bukan?

Tapi, jika kau menoleh ke belakangmu, di sana terdapat pintu kaca yang sangat besar. Dari sini kita dapat melihat keindahan halaman rumah Uchiha. Tepat di depannya -jika kita duduk di depan pintu kaca ini- terdapat gua kecil dengan kolam ikan di bawahnya. Namun, mengingat sekarang sedang musim dingin, semuanya tertutup tumpukan salju dan kuyakin, air kolam ini pasti juga sudah mengering cukup lama.

"Sakura, jangan membuang-buang waktu dengan diam di situ," sebuah suara menarikku keluar dalam lamunanku sedari tadi.

"Hehehe maaf Sasuke-_kun_. Oh ya, kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku, mengingat aku banyak menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan yang berat-berat padahal tenagaku juga tak kalah kuatnya.

"Liat saja," katanya sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Aku sedikit tercengang dan tersenyum puas melihat apa yang kuminta semua diturutinya. Namun, ada sedikit yang menganggu pengelihatanku, seperti ada yang kurang. "Sasuke, tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku mau pulang ke rumah dan mengambil sesuatu, beristirahatlah dulu." kataku lalu segera mengambil mantelku di atas sofa.

"Hn. Cepat kembali," katanya yang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat. A-apa yang ia katakan? Wajahku memerah dan tanganku menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir yang macam-macam. Huh, mudah sekali diriku ini untuk terlena.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima~_!" aku berlari -sambil membawa gulungan besar- ke arah ruangan yang sukses membuatku sangat nyaman di dalamnya. _Tadaima _kataku? Bahkan ini bukan rumahku.

Eh, aku melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. Apa ia tidur? Ia lelah? Aku berjalan mendekat padanya dan tersenyum menatap polos wajahnya saat tertidur. "Uchiha yang dingin, ternyata saat tidur sangat manis," kataku sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Aku terkekeh pelan lalu duduk di sampingnya, mengistirahtkan sejenak tubuhku dan memejamkan mataku sesaat. Sekitar lima menit aku berdiam seperti ini, aku bangkit sambil merenggangkan otot-otot badanku. "Aku sudah harus memasak sepertinya," kataku lalu segera beranjak dari situ -menuju dapur- sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke sekilas. Benar-benar tenang wajahnya saat tertidur.

•

┌(˘⌣˘) Winter Magic (˘⌣˘)┐

•

Tek...tek...tek..

Sesekali aku melirik jam dinding yang tepat ada di belakangku. Hari semakin sore dan aku yang hanya sendirian -dalam keadaan sadar- masih berkonsentrasi dengan beberapa masakan yang baru saja kubuat. Detingan suara jam dinding juga menemaniku sedari tadi. Aku mencium aroma sup yang kubuat sudah mulai berkoar. Aku membuka tutup kaca panci dan mengaduknya pelan -uap uapnya pun langsung membuncah-, dan sedikit mencicipinya. " Sempurna!" kataku sambil tersenyum puas.

Aku membuka lemari-lemari kayu di dalam dapur yang ternyata berisikan mangkuk-mangkuk dan piring. Namun, sebelum itu aku mencucinya terlebih dahulu karena mungkin sudah berapa tahun tidak pernah dibersihkan.

Piring-piring putih dan mangkuk dengan berbagai ukuran aku isikan dengan berbagai macam masakan yang dengan penuh cinta dan keringat kubuat sambil menunggu Sasuke yang tertidur sejak tadi. Ku tata piring dan mangkuk itu di atas meja dan langsung menutupinya dengan tudung. Aku menyeka keringat yang merembes keluar dan mulai mengucur di pelipisku. Memang sekarang ini sedang musim dingin, namun berada berjam-jam di depan kompor dengan kobaran api yang lumayan bisa membuat pori-pori kulitku yang bisa dibilang putih ini mengeluarkan keringat.

"Sasuke," panggilku sambil mengguncang pelan tubuhnya yang masih duduk -tertidur pulas.

Dia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar dan mengusap-usap kedua matanya menggunakan punggung telapak tangannya. "Ng? Sakura, kenapa di sini?" tanya dengan wajahnya yang menurutku...terlihat polos -membuatku menahan tawa.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku, bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau dari pagi aku memang di sini. "Ah Sasu, bukankah aku memang dari tadi di sini dari pagi?"

Ia diam, pandangannya entah kemana. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menoleh ke arah kanan -ke arah dapur. Apa ia mencium wangi masakanku? "Kau sudah lapar?" tanyaku padanya dengan senyuman tentunya, Aku duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap pelan bahunya. "Tidak juga," jawabnya kemudian.

"Kau tampaknya belum sadar sepenuhnya, ya?" aku terkekeh pelan. Aku dapat melihat kondisi Uchiha yang baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya. Benar-benar seperti anak ayam yang baru saja keluar dari telurnya. Diam dan kepalanya berputar melihat keseliling ruangan. "Semuanya sudah rapi," gumamnya pelan. Meski pelan, aku tetap bisa mendengarnya. Aku menarik nafas lalu bangkit dari posisi dudukku.

"Sasuke, temani aku mampir ke toko bunga Ino, oke?" aku lagi-lagi memegang tangannya -lebih tepat menarik. Ia pun ikut bangkit dan mengikutiku dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa lagi?" Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan terus berjalan mengikuti langkahku yang ada ada di depannya. " Aku ingin membeli _Poinsettia."_

"_Poinsettia_?" ia mengulang ucapanku barusan. Aku meliriknya, ia tengah mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seperti orang yang kebingungan. Yah, mungkin ia terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan apa itu _Poinsettia._Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum -meski dalam hati aku tertawa- sambil membalas tatapannya.

.

.

.

Klining..klining...

Aku membuka pintu Toko Bunga Yamanaka -yang lampunya masih menyala- dan langsung suara bel yang tergantung di atas pintu berdering nyaring.

"Ya selamat datang!" ku dengar Ino berteriak dan suara langkahnya yang berlari sangat jelas terdengar. "Sa-sakura?" ia menyebut namaku begitu melihat siapa yang datang. "Sa-sasuke?"

Wajahnya tampak bingung dan menatap kami berdua dengan wajah yang.. seperti melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Ino, apa kabar kau?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"A-aku, a-aku baik-baik saja Sakura. Kebetulan ada perlu apa? Aku baru saja mau menutup toko ini. Untung kau cepat datang," jawabnya dengan tergagap. Kenapa sebenarnya dia?

Ino memegang pergelangan tanganku lalu menarikku sedikit mendekat padanya. "Sakura, itu Sasuke 'kan? Bagaimana ia bisa pergi bedua denganmu? Ke toko bunga pula!" bisik Ino tepat di depan telingaku. Oh.. itu rupanya yang membuatnya menatap kami seperti itu.

"Tidak, kami dari habis dari rumahnya dan ke sini untuk membeli bunga _Poinsettia,_" jawabku apa adanya.

Sasuke hanya diam di depan pintu masuk sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok bercat putih ini. Ia sesekali terlihat memperhatikan beberapa tangkai bunga yang Ino letakkan -susun- dekat dengan tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihatnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia nampak seperti orang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa, padahal ia terkenal cerdas!

"Hah, kalian nampaknya berkembang begitu cepat!" kata Ino dengan wajah malas. Ia mengambil pot berukuran sedang dan itu dia! Itu yang ingin ku beli. Bunga _Poinsettia_yang memiliki kelopak bunga agak lancip, berwarna merah terang, dan daunnya yang berwarna hijau pekat, benar-benar sempurna sebagai pemanis di hati natal. Bunga ini cukup terkenal dan sering dibeli orang kok!

Senyuman masih tetap setia menghiasi wajahku. Aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam saku rok merahku lalu memberikannya pada Ino. "Tentu cukup 'kan?" aku mengedipkan mataku pada Ino, sedangkan ia hanya menghela nafas sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Agar mudah di bawah, Ino memasukkan pot itu ke dalam keranjang dari tali yang dianyam -agar tak mudah robek saat membawa beban yang agak berat- lalu bagian kelopak bunganya dilapisi oleh plastik bening. " Terima kasih sahabatku, aku pulang dulu ya!" ledekku sambil mencubit pipi Ino sekeras mungkin lalu mengangkat barang yang baru saja kubeli dari sahabatku.

•

┌(˘⌣˘) Winter Magic (˘⌣˘)┐

•

"Sasuke, kenapa diam saja?" tanyaku heran. Sedari tadi ia diam saja. Yaaah memang sih ia pendiam, tak pernah bicara. Tapi kalau bersamaku, itu tak berlaku! "Sasu!" panggilku sambil sedikit menarik lengannya.

"Hn," ia menatapku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Aku berbalik menatapnya, lalu tatapanku berjalan -mengamatinya secara keseluruhan. Ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri, dan seperti menyembunyikan telapak tangannya sendiri. "Sasuke kau kenapa?" jujur saja aku mulai khawatir.

Aku memperhatikannya lebih teliti dengan sepasang _emerald_ku. Aku terseyum kecil lalu menaruh bawaanku. Ia pun berhenti berjalan begitu aku langsung menghentikan langkahku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku melepaskan sarung tangan kananku lalu meraih tangan kananya. Kupakaikan sarung tangan itu ke tangan kanannya. "Ku rasa memang akan kekecilan, tapi lumayan kan untuk sekedar menutupinya." Aku tersenyum sambil menatapnya langsung. Ia terdiam memandangku tanpa ekspresi. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengambil keranjang bunga yang kuletakkan di dekat kakiku dan ia segera membawanya. Tak lama setelah itu pula, ia menarik tanganku yang menjuntai –tangan kananku- polos tanpa ada yang melindungi. Ia menggenggam tanganku. Sang-sangat erat. Jari kami saling bertaut. Sontak begitu menyadarinya wajahku langsung berubah menjadi merah padam dan memanas. Ku lirik-lirik sedikit Sasuke dengan ekor mataku. I-ia memalingkan wajahnya. A-apa ia juga merasa malu?

Aku jadi tak tahu harus bagaimana dalam bersikap. Rasanya jantungku seperti ingin segera meloncat keluar dari dalam dadaku dan meledak-ledak. Nafasku seperti terputus dan tanganku yang satunya merasa lebih dingin. "Sakura," panggilnya, membuatku menjadi salah tingkah. "Hn, ayo." ucapnya singkat lalu menuntunku -ah! tidak! mengandengku! Itu terdengar lebih manis.

•

┌(˘⌣˘) Winter Magic (˘⌣˘)┐

•

"Walla!" ucapku penuh semangat. Aku meletakkan bunga yang baru kubeli atas meja –dekat pohon natal yang letaknya bersentuhan dengan tembok- dan kemudian menatapnya dari jarak yang agak jauh. Aku menepuk kedua pipiku sendiri dan tersenyum bahagia. Ya, aku senang! I-ini indah!

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana? Bagus 'kan? Terlihat lebih ramai!" aku mengguncang pelan bahunya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di lehernya -bagian belakang- lalu menggaruknya. "Hn. Lumayan juga."

Aku tersenyum senang, lalu aku mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa yang ku letakkan di depan pohon natal. Tujuannya, agar saat ia duduk di sini, ia dapat melihat keindahan dan keramaian natal.

"Sakura," katanya memanggil namaku. Aku langsung menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Ia diam, tidak menggubris pertanyaannku. Dengan cekatan aku langsung berpikir keras, ada apa sebenarnya. Lalu aku mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! I-iya, maaf aku lupa mengundang teman-teman untuk makan malam bersama di sini! Aku akan memanggil mereka dulu ya, Sasuke-kun! Kau tunggu aja di sini," ucapku dengan panik dan langsung mencari mantel putih kesayanganku.

JREB

Seseorang menahanku. Aku menoleh. Sasuke tengah mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. "Tak apa. Lebih baik berdua saja." Sontak wajahku memerah. Merah padam! Jantungku berdebar-debar, dan rasanya aku jadi memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh saat ini.

Mata hitamnya yang hm..sangat mempersona itu menatapku. "Berapa uang yang sudah kau keluarkan untuk ini semua?"

Sesaat aku terdiam dan menerjabkan kedua mataku. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku harus menggantinya." Sasuke berkata tegas. Aku bisa melihat keseriusannya saat ini. Tapi, hey! Untuk apa? Aku melakukan ini 'kan semuanya rencanaku.

"Hahahahaha tidak usah begitu, Sasuke-kun! Aku melakukan ini 'kan untukmu!" ucapku begitu saja sambil menyunggingkan senyumanku padanya.

"Untukku?" Katanya mengulangi ucapanku barusan. Sebentar? Apa yang kukatakan terlalu frontal atau bagaimana? Aku mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kutangkap di sana. Wajahnya tetap datar namun kali ini aku melihatnya sedang tersenyum –ah, hey! Tersenyum? I-ia tersenyum!? Ya! Dia tersenyum meski sangat tipis, aku yakin iya tersenyum!

Aku mulai salah tingkah. Aku rasa aku akan dibunuh oleh emosiku sendiri. Tidak, tidak boleh sampai berpikir yang macam-macam, Sakura! "Ng, hahaha i-iya Sasuke-kun. Oh iya apa benar tak apa tidak memanggil teman-teman?" tanyaku lagi –memastikan bahwa memang semuanya taka pa.

"Hn."

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya yang tadi sempat mencegahku pergi dengan menarik tanganku. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menuju meja makan. Aku hanya menatapnya, menatap punggungnya yang kokoh. "Lebih baik mulai makan sekarang, sudah mulai larut." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia mengajaku untuk makan bersama? Atau dia khawatir padaku yang belum makan? Atau dia segan padaku? Atau mungkin…ini bentuk perhatiannya padaku? Kyaaa! Rasanya aku ingin menjerit. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan langsung berlari kecil mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun! Biar aku ambilkan."

.

.

.

"Ini Sasuke-kun! Kau mau yang mana lagi? Ini daging panggang yang ku iris-iris sangat enak, loh! Chouji bilang, masakkanku yang ini sangat enak. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kataku antusias. Entah mengapa rasanya semangatku seperti langsung memuncak. Apakah karena Sasuke-_kun_ tengah memakan masakkanku saat ini?

"Hn."

Hanya itu jawabannya yang kudengar darinya sedari tadi selama ia memilah-milah lauk yang kusediakan di atas meja makan kayunya. Huh, dasar! Setidaknya berikan aku respon yang bagus. "Berhentilah bicara saat kau ingin makan, dan makanlah sekarang."

Sontak lagi-lagi aku langsung diam. Entah apa kata yang harus kulontarkan untuk menyangkal ucapannya kali ini. Beginikah ia selama makan? Diam tanpa perbincangan hangat? "Ah! Ini kan malam natal Sasuke-kun, harusnya kita ini saling berbincang satu sama lainnya, berbagi cerita dan kehangatan malam natal. Hei, malam natal itu sudah dingin! Apa kau ingin membuatnya makin dingin?" kataku panjang lebar. Sejenak Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Matanya kini _focus_ menuju mataku. Aku langsung merasa canggung. Apa ada kata yang salah lagi?

"A-ah! Mak-maksudku kalau tidak usah ya sudah, jangan dilakukan! Hehehe.."

"Bicara saja. Aku dengar," ucapnya begitu saja. Eh? Dia tidak keberatan? Sebentar, aku merasa kenapa sejak bangun ia tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali ya? Apakah kesadarannya belum mengumpul secara menyeluruh?

"Benarkah?" Aku pun bertanya memastikan. Ia mengangguk seraya menyeruput teh hangat yang kusediakan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi semua rangkaian kata keluar begitu saja melalui mulutku. Aku bercerita banyak hal –tidak penting mungkin baginya. Tapi, saat ini aku sangat senang bisa berbagi dengannya –sungguh hatiku bahkan merasa sangat hangat ini.

Hampir sejam kami berbincang di meja makan –ah, mekipun sebenarnya aku yang sangat mendominasi diperbincangan ini. Aku melirik jam dinding yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Emeraldku bergerak gelisah. Belum terlalu malam dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi dengan Sasuke. Aku ingin sekali menunggu hingga tengah malam dan memberikan kado spesial yang sudah kusiapkan untuknya. Aku sudah memikirkan ini semua dari jauh-jauh hari dan aku mencoba membuatnya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Aku merapikan sisa makanan kami dan mencuci perabotan yang telah selesai kami gunakan. Sesekali aku melirik Sasuke yang masih duduk manis di meja makan dan dia nampak memikirkan sesuatu –aku tak tahu apa itu dan enggan untuk bertanya. Itu bukan urusanku 'kan?

Namun, asik memperhatikannya diam-diam tak sengaja mata kami beradu membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dan kembali terfokus pada cucian yang menumpuk di hadapanku. Apa-apaan tadi!? Sasuke terlihat sedang menatapku sangat dalam –benar-benar dalam –meski hanya beberapa detik saja tadi.

Jantungku rasanya ingin melompat keluar. Kupercepat pergerakkan tanganku agar cepat selesai sebab jujur saja aku merasa gelisah. Aku merasa ia mengawasiku dari belakang –terdengar terlalu geer mungkin, tapi itu yang memang kurasakan.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Aku sudah selesai! Hahaha.." aku tertawa garing –hanya sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana saja. Merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapannya aku pun berjalan melewatinya menuju ruangan dimana kami mendekor bertema natal.

Kaca besar yang terletak di ruangan itu pun aku sentuh. Dingin sekali rasanya. Aku melihat pemandangan di luar sana –dan semua putih. Salju tak hentinya terjun bebas dari langit dan mendarat sempurna di semua permukaan bumi. "Semuanya putih, tapi ini sangat indah," ucapku entah pada siapa.

Kudengar derap kaki yang mendekat –Sasuke, itu pasti dia. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara berat itu sempat mengejutkanku, namun aku bisa mengatur diri dan tersenyum padanya. Kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku dan menunjuk ke luar kaca.

"Pemandangannya, meski semua putih tapi indah!" jawabku antusias. Ia pun berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di belakangku. Wangi maskulin Sasuke langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku. Wangi itu sangat menggodaku dan membuat wajahku memerah seperti buah kesukaannya.

"Hn, biasa aja." Ia memejamkan matanya. Aku sempat berdecak sebal –bahkan ia tidak memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak peka, Sasuke-kun. Natal.. entah mengapa terasa selalu spesial bagi semua orang, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyaku begitu saja. Entah aku terus-terusan membicarakan natal.

Ia nampak terdiam –tidak merespon ucapanku. Aku mengerti, ya aku mencoba mengerti dirinya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kata membuatku menunggu kelanjutannya. "Bagiku-" ia terdiam sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca. "-mungkin aku baru merasakan natal lagi saat ini."

Lagi-lagi aku membatu, aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Saat ini? Saat bersamaku ini? Bolehkah aku berharap? Kulirik wajahnya –mengingat dia yang berdiri di belakangku. Untung saja dia tinggi sehingga lebih memudahkanku melihatnya. Aku berpikir sejenak. Ia nampak menahan sesuatu, ada yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi tak terucap. Aku tersenyum dan memegang saku rokku.

"Sas-"

"-Sakura."

Aku terdiam. Kamu saling memanggil di saat bersamaan. Aku terdiam –tak berniat melanjutkan ucapanku tadi yang masih tertahan. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan aku merasa kedua tangan besarnya memegang bahuku. Tanganku sedikit bergemetar –entah ada apa aku sendiri tak begitu memahaminya.

"Kau bilang kau akan memberikan kehangatan dan kebahagian, bukan?" dia bertanya padaku. "Kau mengatakannya padaku tidak hanya sekali mengenai hal itu." Sasuke pun melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas panjang. Ku rasakan tangannya yang bertengger di bahuku menarik tubuhku kebelakang. Kurasakan tubuhku menabrak dadanya. Aku sempat menundukkan kepalaku karena takut, namun rasa takut itu terhapus seketika hanya dengan rasa malu, senang dan rasa campur aduk yang tiba-tiba terasa menyelimuti diriku. Sasuke, i-ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Apakau bisa benar mau membantuku? Bisakah..bisakah kau membuktikannya padaku?" ucapnya datar, sedangkan aku masih diam dan tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa dia memikirkan ucapanku?

"Jika aku percaya padamu, apa kau berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanku?" lagi-lagi ia memberi jeda dan menarik nafas panjang, "Berjanji tidak akan membiarkanku begitu sendiri dan kesepian –lagi?" tanyanya. Untuk kalimat terakhirnya ini demi _Kami-sama _suaranya begitu lirih terdengar dan aku merasa bahwa suaranya juga bergetar menahan sesuatu.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan perasaanku saat ini. Aku tak bisa berpikir, aku tak bisa bicara, aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Mungkin rasa senangku telah melebihi batas hingga malah membuatku mati rasa. Dengan kaku aku mengambil sesuatu kotak kecil dari dalam sakuku. Aku mengambilnya dan membalikkan badanku –masih sangat kaku. Pelukkan Sasuke kurasa sedikit melonggar. Awalnya aku menunduk dalam-dalam sampai akhirnya kami berhadapan dan aku mengangkat kepalaku pelan dengan ragu. Tak lama mata kami saling bertemu dan beradu. Jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan kembali. Pesona matanya selalu membuatku seperti ini.

Ia sempat tersentak. Wajahnya sedikit merona membuatku terkekeh pelan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca –sangat tidak singkron sekali pasti! Jarak di antara kami tidak begitu jauh sehingga nafasnya yang hangat bisa kurasakan menerpa wajahku. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menyondorkannya sebuah kotak kecil.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya datar –matanya terfokus pada kotak kecil yang ada di tanganku.

Ini kado natal untuk Sasuke. Mungkin ini terlihat sederhana –aku membuatkannya gelang yang kuanyam dari kulit kayu dan kutambahkan satu bandul yang tak lain sebuah batu istimewa yang kudapatkan saat menjalankan misi. Warna batu itu sangat merah –mirip seperti mata pria di hadapanku ini saat menggunakan _sharingan._ Entah apa motifku membuatkannya hal sekecil ini, tapi aku membuatkannya dengan penuh cinta –buatan tanganku dan semua bahannya kutemukan secara istimewa.

"Kado natal untukmu Sasuke," jawabku untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. "Mulai saat ini, kau akan sering mendapat bingkisan kecil ini dariku, meskipun mungkin bagimu tidak penting. Hey! Tapi ingat, aku membuatnya oleh cinta –dari sini." Aku memegang bagian atas dada kiriku. Ia sempat tertegun dan aku langsung menyunggingkannya senyuman termanis yang kupunya –spesial hanya untuknya.

Tak lama kulihat ia sedikit gelagapan –tidak, bukan cara bicaranya, hanya cara bahasa tubuhnya berbicara. Ia sempat menatapku gusar. "Aku tak mempersiapkan apa-apa," katanya. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum, bahkan hampir tertawa. Ia memikirkan kado balasan? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Kutatap lagi matanya –nampak sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu-" ia memberikan jeda lagi dan

CUP

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kehingku yang sering menjadi bahan olok-olokkan. Aku membeku bersama dinginnya salju. Tiga, empat –ah tidak! enam detik bibir tipis itu menyentuh lembut keningku. Seluruh tubuhku menjadi hangat seketika. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku yang bergetar sempurna saat ini. Aku menyentuh pelan dahiku dan entah masih terasa hangat.

"-anggap saja ini kado yang kuberikan." Aku meliriknya diam-diam dan astaga! Wajahnya merah padam. Apakah lebih merah jadi wajahku? Aku pun tertawa keras dan langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"A-aku, aku berjanji Sasuke-_kun!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Natal ke-18.__Aku banyak tertawa dan tersenyum. Ya, dia kembali dan dia ada di sisiku. Kami saling berbagi kehangatan bersama dan aku membuat janji padanya yang tak akan pernah kuingari. Semua berubah begitu saja –jauh dari bayanganku. Bagaikan dunia terbalik jika melihat lembaran lama yang isinya tak begitu spesial. Ini natal dimana aku mendapatkan kado natal terbaik sepanjang masa dari dia –pria yang selalu kutorehkan dalam cerita natalku._

_Semua berubah sekejab sampai membuatku rasa ini mimpi, tapi ini kenyataan –__**Winter Magic**__, beginilah aku memanggilnya. Dan natal yang kali ini, ya aku bersama dia –merasakan natal yang __**'penuh cinta'**__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

YOOOOOOOOOSH! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Uchiruno –nama samaran- #DITABOKSS

HAHAHA XDDDD Natal? Telat bet ya? Anu, ini fic yang rencana mau aku publish natal 2011 dan baru aku publish 2012 dan itu telat lagi! Sebab ceritanya belom kelar dan aku kelarin aja lah sekarang dari pd kelamaan nunggu 2013? Basi dong hahaha :P gapapalah ya… dimaapin yaaakkk

Seperti biasa, dengan nekatnya saya mempublish fic abal yang bisa merusak waktu anda tapi **ARIGATOU YANG SUDAH MEMBACA!** Kalo udah baca mah tanggung, sekalian aja tinggalkan kesan dan pesan anda di bawah ini.. *nunjuk ke bawah* *gaya TV* :PP

Gimana? Agak random ya ceritanya ==" Di sini aku mencoba membuat secanon mungkin tanpa harus mengubah jauh sikap Sasuke yang udah gede ini yaaah entah pas atau gak tapi emang gini semampu saya :D makanya.. saran ya! Biar bisa banyak belajar lagi hehehehe Oh ya, typo mah maap yak! hehe

Oh ya! Tambahan, makasih banyaaak yang udah review My New Life with Sasuke-kun II –New Life ;D Jadi semangat update nih! Haha kalo bisa deket2 tahun baru ini ya!

YOSH! KLIK REVIEW DAN TINGGALKAN PESAN ANDA ^^ Sampai berjumpa lagi.. Jaa-nee!

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


End file.
